


the last remaining parts of you.

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Murder, minor possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: After all, how were you supposed to wake up there with me, when I was half gone myself?





	the last remaining parts of you.

**Author's Note:**

> a little murder never hurt anyone, right?

I couldn't seem to find where you had gone. The road narrowed down to a small passageway in the woods, getting lost in the crowds of trees surrounding it. I walked until my feet ached, until the gravel beneath my naked toes cut bloody rock sized openings into my skin.

You were nowhere to be found, I realized that now, but I kept walking, as if each step could somehow guide me to you like a compass, pulling me in the right direction, promising an answer.

I wanted to know where they had buried your body, where your still decaying bones lie a clean mess inside the earth, but I couldn't find it, I couldn't find where you had gone.

The moon had once before, promised me a source of light, but now, it only provided a terrifying, crowding darkness. I wanted to lie underneath it, urging her out of the sky and onto me. I wanted something heavy to plunge me underground so I could worm myself to you, find the body that belonged more to me than it did, you.

I just wanted you back, and if I couldn't even have that, than a piece of you to hold onto; something I could look at to know you were once a living being, once a boy I loved and always will.

I walked back then, after allowing myself the refusing will to move on. 

In the impala, on an abandoned road, I pulled your cold blanket over my own decaying body, trying to wrap the ghost of you around me. Pushing my nose into the wool, I smelled the last remaining parts of you.

I closed my eyes, not willing to imagine the small space where you should be, vacant.

After all, how were you supposed to wake up there with me, when I was half gone myself?


End file.
